Ancient Egypt - Day 22
|FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Never have more than 15 plants |Objective 2 = Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 21 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 23}} Difficulty Due to the player being limited to only 15 plants, the player cannot use many plants, as well as planting supporting plants like Grave Buster or Iceberg Lettuce, if the limit is reached. With Pharaoh Zombies, combined with the mold colonies and the plant restriction, it is difficult to make a proper defense. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 4 |zombie10 = |note10 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 1 |note12 = Sandstorm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie14 = 5 |zombie15 = |zombie16 = 2 4 1 5 |note16 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush16 = }} NOTE: All carry four camel segments in the level. Strategies Strategy 1 :See Gallery for more details. Note: This strategy is for all versions. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Bloomerang **Grave Buster **Bonk Choy *One column of Sunflowers is needed only. *Collect the sun. Then plant Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines to delay the zombie for planting. *Plant one column of Bonk Choys. Remember to use the Grave Buster. *Remove some Sunflowers and replace it with Bloomerangs and Wall-nuts. *Use Plant Food wisely, especially when fighting Pharaoh Zombies. *If this level is still too hard, you can play the other levels in other worlds for more powerful plants. Strategy 2 :Created by *This is only a strategy for people with premium plants and an extra slot! It still takes skill, but not as much as the strategy above. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Potato Mine **Ghost Pepper **Jalapeno **Cherry Bomb **Power Lily + Imitater **Hypno-shroom *You do not need a Grave Buster. Your Ghost Pepper and Hypno-shroom will see you through. *Use the first Power Lily for generating more sun, and save the remainder for Hypno-shrooms and Ghost Peppers. *Most of the trick is using the right plant on the right zombie. For instance, a Ghost Pepper can take out a line of Camel Zombies. A plain Hypno-shroom on a Pharaoh Zombie saves you using two plants to kill it. A Hypno-shroom with Plant Food takes out a whole lane of zombies. Gallery Aed22firstU.png|First stage Aed22UA.png|By AE22Char.jpg|By BOgameplay10.jpg|By AE - Day 22 (PG234) - 1.png|By SOAE22.PNG|By Trivia *Between the 1.7 and the 1.9 updates, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Never have more than 15 plants Ancient Egypt Day 22 (Ep.28)|By Ancient Egypt Day 22 - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)